<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Repeats Itself by DKaneanite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573761">History Repeats Itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite'>DKaneanite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winchester Omegas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Mentions of sex trafficking, Omega Dean, mentions of child abuse, omega henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Stamp 1 for Castle on the Hill.  Explains what happened to Dean the day of his disappearance and takes place between chapters 9 and 10.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winchester Omegas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>History Repeats Itself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Timestamp is from Dean's point of view. I was going to put in the main story but figured it might confuse some readers as the story so far is all from Cas's point of view. So from here on out anything has to deal with that particular story but isn't in Cas's point of view will be made Time Stamps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that he was aware of was the pounding in the back of his head. The second was that he was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. It was only when he tried to reach up to press his fingers to his temple to ease the pain that he realized that he wasn't able to do so. With an annoyed soft growl he blinked his eyes slowly open, the light spearing into them all the same and causing him to squeeze them shut again. Groaning he rolled his head against his shoulders before opening his eyes again, this time powering through the pain to look down at his wrists to see that they were tied with rope to the arms of the chair he was in. </p><p>Dimly he recalled the events of the morning, the pounding of his head making everything swim nauseatingly. He had just gotten up and was making his morning cup of coffee when heard the sound of breaking glass come from upstairs and without really thinking of what could happen he made his way up the stairs. As he did so he called out to whomever it was, stating he was the Sheriff and that he was coming in armed; though he wasn't but they didn't need to know that; and it would be in their best interest to give themselves up. When he made the top of the stairs he seen the guest room door open and he approached cautiously, wondering idly why he didn't make a stop to get his gun, or his night stick, anything really that could help protect him. Pushing aside his thoughts he stepped into the room to find it completely empty, he had even checked the closet to make sure. Thinking it was a prank of some sort of the neighbor kids, or maybe a baseball thrown too far he started searching the floor looking for any hint as to what broken his window. He never heard the steps on the thick carpeting and had barely caught the faintest whiff of a scent before everything went black. </p><p>Pushing aside the memory for the time being he jerked on the ropes to test their strength and groaned when he realized he was tied tight; the ropes not only binding his wrists to the chair but also tied tightly around his chest while each ankle was also bound. He shifted in the chair, his tail bone aching from the time he'd spent in the uncomfortable structure; how long he didn't know but it had to be long enough since his shifting sent pins and needles racing up his spine. The sound of footfalls drew his attention and he turned his head to try and place where the sound was coming from but from his position he had a very limited range of movement.</p><p>A scent wafted in on the stale air and Dean's nose crinkled as it teased a memory in the back in of his mind and it seemed like the harder he tried to focus on it the more it slipped away from him. The steps sounded closer and he tried to find the source again but was one more unable to do so. Cursing under his breath struggled against the ropes again, startling slight as he hadn't been paying attention when the mysterious person started talking.</p><p>"You Winchester Omegas, such prizes. I can't believe I let you slip through my fingers without even knowing what I had."</p><p>The voice came from the left and though he still tried Dean's head was positioned so that he couldn't see anywhere but straight ahead.  Not that he needed to see who was speaking, he would know that nasally tone anywhere and it sent a violent shudder down his spine. </p><p>"To think I had only thought you only a handsome specimen of Omega but then while I was going through my father's record books I found an entry for one Henry Winchester. It did take me a moment to connect the dots; though looking back I am ashamed to say that. However talk about an amazing read, I learned more about the Winchester line than I was surprised at what was revealed. Seems like the Winchester Omega line goes way, way back, it's almost completely pure. Pure to the point of the original shifters we all originated from."</p><p>The man finally stepped into view and Dean felt his lip curl into snarl. The pale skin was pulled taunt as if stretched over only bone, his eyes sunken in giving the man the appearance of a living skeleton. </p><p>"Alastair..."</p><p>"And here I was afraid you'd have forgotten about lil old me there Dean." Alastair grinned as he leaned into Dean's face. "Your line has boasted the strongest lineage of strong Omegas, leaders, warriors since before recorded history it seems. You were destined for great things. Don't you find it odd that you're stronger, more "Alpha" than even your Alpha brother?" Alastair air-quoted the word before smirking. "Omegas were never weak, they were warriors, secret weapons even, since most were female. And while there are some that still embody that ancient strength your line has molded to it to keep it alive. You think it's because your worthless Beta father raised you like an Alpha that you're so headstrong and aggressive, but it's always been there in your genes."</p><p>Alastair tapped his thin lips as he moved in a circle around Dean, effectively stalking the bound man. Stopping once more in front of Dean Alastair reached out and with his finger lifted Dean's face using the man's chin. Dean's lip curled into a snarl and he tried to move his head away but Alastair just gripped his chin to keep their eyes connected, a predatory smirk on is lips. </p><p>"Would you like to meet him? Your Grandfather? He's still alive you know. I inherited him when my father passed. Granted your Grandfather is well passed any age that could be useful for anything..but the new Omegas I bring in find him comforting so I guess he can live out his days with me."</p><p>Dean's eyes narrowed but he held his tongue, not willing to give Alastair any sort of satisfaction of a reaction. Laughing Alastair let Dean's chin drop and snapped his fingers, a door opening somewhere off to the side judging by the sound. Moments later an elderly Omega in chains was stopped in front of Dean. The man had salt and pepper dark hair and warm brown eyes which were trained on his face. </p><p>"Ah, Henry Winchester met your grandson, Dean Winchester and the very last Winchester Omega." Alastair hummed as he drew a finger down Dean's cheek. "I do wonder however, I thought that only a Winchester Omega could birth another Winchester Omega, but Johnny boy was a Beta so where did Dean come from?"</p><p>"Looks like I'm not a pure Winchester Omega after all. Tough luck there Alastair. Guess I'm just a common Campbell Omega mutt." Dean spat, his eyes dangerously dark.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The sound of a voice weathered with age drew both Dean and Alastair's attention, Henry staring at Dean with a sad expression.</p><p>"John was an Omega.."</p><p>"What? No. My Dad is a Beta, he married Mary Campbell who was an Omega."</p><p>"No, my son was an Omega, like me and my father before me and just like you.."</p><p>"As entertaining as this all is, it doesn't matter either way. I have you Dean and you're going to make me quite the tidy sum of money when I bring you out to some of my higher end clients who would appreciate being able to spend time with a Winchester Omega. I'll make even more money once you're all bred up. Pups off of you will fetch quite the tidy sum. I'll make sure to succeed where my father failed."</p><p>Dean shifted in his chair, a growl rumbling low in his throat as he tried to work the ropes enough to loosen them. His eyes flicked over to Henry, watching the older Omega  with curious eyes for a moment before looking away again. </p><p>"Tell you what, I have something I have to attend to for a bit, why don't I leave you both here to get acquainted. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about and get caught up on. Now be good little Omegas and I might even let you eat tonight."</p><p>Alastair swept out of the room leaving Dean and Henry alone, both of them staring at one another for long minutes before the silence was broken.</p><p>"Everyone thinks you're dead." Dean's voice was low as he spoke.</p><p>"Yeah, and there were times where I wished it..." Henry looked down, the sounds of chains rattling as he shifted slightly. "John, Millie..."</p><p>"Dad's in jail, for a long time, Omega trafficking." Dean's voice was flat, his eyes hard as he touched his gaze on the older man before looking slightly off to the side. "Grandma Millie passed before I met her. But according to family pictures she never took another mate."</p><p>Henry's scent turned sour with sadness, the smell of rotted peaches filling the area. It was easy to see that the scent seemed to be a familial thread, both he and Sam having light peach notes in their scents.</p><p>"I had hoped she would..John needed an Omega parent to teach him.."</p><p>"Dad's a Beta." Dean snapped; his own scent sharp. "Dad's a Beta and Mom was the Omega. After Mom died he wanted nothing to do with Omegas." <i>Nothing to do with me.</i> </p><p>"My boy your father is an Omega, now maybe he took things to pass as a Beta, but your father was Omega, just like any pups you have will be an Omega. Our line doesn't produce Beta or Alpha offspring." He pulled in a breath as he shifted again. </p><p>"Yeah well that's crap because my brother and your other grandson, Sam, is an Alpha. So how did that happen if our line doesn't produce them?" </p><p>Dean knew he was being aggressive, and a tiny part of him wanted to back down, there were so many questions swirling in the back of his mind that he wanted to ask but he couldn't get them out, all that he could process was this blinding anger towards the man in front of him. </p><p>"I don't know, that's a question for your father.."</p><p>"Yeah well I ain't talking to him. I haven't since he sold me to this asshole the first time to pay off his debts. He can rot in his cell for eternity for all I care." </p><p>"John would never.."</p><p>"Oh he did. A nice virgin Omega fetches quite the price. You should now that by now." Dean snorted as he settled back into his chair, trying though not succeeding in finding a comfortable spot. </p><p>"I don't get why...why would he do that? As an Omega he should have protected you! You are his son.."</p><p>"Yeah well..like I said, Dad didn't like Omegas after Mom passed, found them all worthless and weak and what time he was at home he used to teach Sammy and I how to be <i>real</i> Alphas."</p><p>Henry's eyes squeezed shut and a look of deep knifing pain crossed his face and for a moment Dean wanted nothing more than to comfort him; his inner Omega squirming at the thought of hurt family. Instead he kept his eyes down cast and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded.</p><p>"Something must have happened..to make him feel that way..to make him turn his back on himself and his child."</p><p>"Children. I was four when Mom passed, Sammy was only 6 months old. I raised my little brother while Dad was out drinking and whoring about. There were nights where I didn't know if we'd make it to the next day. I was stealing baby food at age 5 to make sure Sammy had enough to eat, at 8 years old I learned how to pick pockets, by 12 I was hustling pool. I did anything to make sure Sammy had food in his stomach and a roof over his head. I dropped out of school to work two full time jobs to make sure he had money for college because Sammy is smart." Dean's voice started to grow thick, his eyes shimmering in the low light. "Sammy is so smart, and he mated a great guy. He's such a good Alpha. Kind, gentle, hard working..everything an Alpha should be."</p><p>He sniffed softly before coughing to clear his throat; the notion that this time there would be no rescue from Sam floating in the back of his mind. He looked over at Henry and the shocked look of nausea on his face made a twisted sort of pride bloom in his stomach. He and Sam had made it against the world against all odds. </p><p>
  <i>And now you'll never see him again. You're stuck here this time Dean, there's no one to save you.</i>
</p><p>"Dean.."</p><p>Henry's voice cut through his mental tirade and he looked up, his face expressionless as he looked at the older Omega. </p><p>"Dean I can't make up for what happened, but I know things would have been different if...if I hadn't been outside tending the garden. Had I been inside the house after the sun went down I never would have been grabbed..I never would have been made to leave my son and my mate..I never wanted too, they were my life.." </p><p>Henry inched closer, his eyes trained on Dean's face as he moved ever steadily into the younger Omega's space. When he was close enough to touch he hesitated, his scent wrought with nerves and Dean knew that he should have pushed the man away or lashed out with some sort of verbal attack but he couldn't. He whined softly, the sound returned by Henry who then ever so lightly leaned in to rub his face against Dean's, mingling their scents and marking him. </p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>Henry continued to rub against him, spreading the their combined scents and making little calming noises in the back of his throat. Dean should have been livid, but instead he leaned into the touches, rubbing his own face against any part of the older man he could reach;  needing the contact more than he realized. </p><p>"Don't worry Little Omega, we'll get out of here." He pulled back and gently raised Dean's face with a finger under the chin. "This one isn't as smart as his father and there's nothing that fights harder than a Winchester Omega backed in a corner."</p><p>Dean wanted to believe him but he knew that with each passing hour the chances of being found were going to get slimmer and slimmer and he resigned himself to the fact that Sam was never going to find him before Alastair moved them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>